The Beginning of Something
by TFKpuppet
Summary: Sherlock is back thanks to a mysterious hacker who revieled the truth about Moriarty, But he was unprepared when he found out who she really was. What will happen when he decides to help her with her own problems? *I'm not too good at summaries* This is a back story to a crossover i'm writing. (possible Sherlock/OC)


Sherlock made his way up the building. He hadn't gotten a good case since he'd gotten back. Someone had found proof that had cleared him of everything and then he got a note to meet on the roof of Tower 42. When he made it to the top he scanned the area and stayed by the door to the stairs.

"So you're the one who cleared up that mess." Sherlock said when the girl stepped out into the open. She had long Black hair and pale skin, she was about 5'3 and addicted to the internet, that or she watched a lot of TV.

"What 'mess' would you be referring to?" She asked.

"Moriarty." Sherlock clarified. "You found proof that it was all him."

"Found proof? He had it on file, everything he did he saved to his secret computer." She said. "That's all that was on there. Everything he did to ruin you, all of it was there."

"Well, thank you." Sherlock told her.

"But there's something you have wrong about him." The girl said when he turned to leave.

"What is that?" He asked turning back around to face her.

"He was not a monster. He wasn't evil either." She said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Can't you guess?" She asked in return.

"I'd say his lover but that doesn't seem to fit you." Sherlock said.

"Sister." She said. "I'm his sister."

"I didn't know he had one." Sherlock muttered.

"Not many did." She said. "My brother was always protecting me. You're wrong about him, not by much, but you are wrong."

"How am I wrong?" He asked not believing her.

"I killed Carl Powers." She said.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"I know, but you will." She told him.

"I highly doubt that." Sherlock scoffed.

"Oh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you had no motive, and really, how old were you?" He asked

. "Only a year younger than you." She replied.

"See," He said. "Too young to kill Carl Powers."

"Just like you were too young to possible be right about his death?" She asked.

"That's different." He said. "You can't be..."

"Can't be what?" She asked Her face was full of disappointment. "Like you?"

"That's not what I meant-" He began.

"I think that's exactly what you meant." She said cutting him off. "And you're right, I'm not like you." She stepped toward the edge of the roof. Sherlock went to reach out and grab her but she pulled out a gun. "The difference between you and me is that I show my feelings." She told him, and then she jumped.

"No!" Sherlock yelled. He ran to the edge just in time to see a parachute open. "How did I not notice?"

"You were focused on her face." Mycroft said from behind him. "She got away from me the same way."

"Good for you." Sherlock said absently as he took out his phone to text John. Before he could he received one from an unknown number.

_meet Baker Street?_

_Leah_

"What are you going to do about her?" Sherlock asked his brother.

"So far she's not a threat." Mycroft told him. "I'll leave it up to you."

"Right." Sherlock said to himself as he looked over the edge again before he left.

John had just gotten back from getting the groceries and was headed into the kitchen when he notices a very beautiful girl sitting on the sofa. She had long, dark brown hair and extremely fair skin.

"Sorry, but can I help you?" He asked.

"No, I'm here for Sherlock." She replied. "Thanks though."

"Right." John said as he mentally kicked himself and went into the kitchen. When he had finished putting away the groceries he went back out to the living room and sat at the desk. The girl smiled as he began to type on his blog. When Sherlock arrived he went straight to John and didn't even look at her.

"Oh please John, she not a hooker." Sherlock said when he read what john had typed. Leah stifled a laugh as John's face turned red. "She's Moriarty's sister."

"What!?"John shouted jumping out of his chair.

"Really John?" Sherlock asked.

"Great response." Leah commented with a smile. "I'm Leah, Leah Moriarty."


End file.
